wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Gem
A gem is generally an item that can be placed into a socket of another item to give that item additional bonuses, powers and/or procs. Jewelcrafters can turn raw gems into socket gems or various jewelry items like rings and necklaces. The term "gem" can be used for raw or cut stones, but is generally only used to describe cut gems. There are 4 socket types: red, yellow, blue and meta. Any gem can be placed into any socket, however a small socket bonus will be gained if the gems match the sockets' colors. The only exception to this rule is the very powerful meta gem, which can only be placed into a meta socket and you must complete the meta gem requirements in order to activate it, while you don't need it to be activated in order to socket it into an item. Additionaly no gem except a meta gem can be placed in a meta socket. So far, only high-end helms have meta sockets. Properties The gem's color indicates what type(s) of bonus that gem yields. Here is a brief summary of the stat bonus and the common single-color cut associated with each color: Mixed-color gems (green, orange and purple) yield the bonuses of both primary colors associated with that gem. (For example, an orange gem will have a mix of red and yellow bonuses). Sources Naturally, gems are available from a number of sources. The following key can be used to determine where a gem can be obtained from. Crafted Jewelcrafters (skill levels 300-325) can craft most gems. Those with skill level 350+ can also craft many gems. Finally, jewelcrafters with skill level 365+ can craft meta gems. Vendor ; V : gems can be purchased from the following vendors for :* in Honor Hold :* in Thrallmar :* on Aldor Rise, Shattrath City :* on Scryer's Tier, Shattrath City :* in Stormspire ; Vl : Some gems can be purchased from in very limited-supply, for each. ; Vp : Some and gems are available for purchase from PvP Quartermasters in Honor Hold, Thrallmar, the Champions' Hall and the Hall of Legends, or as drops. These gems are typically unique. ; Hb : The Halaa Blade Merchant sells a gem. Epic Gems Dropped gems like Tanzanite, Fire Opal and Chrysoprase drop from instance-end bosses and are Bind on Pickup. Single Color Gems Red Yellow Blue Multi Color Gems Orange Green Purple Special Gems Spheres Match UI-EmptySocket-Red.png|Red Socket red, UI-EmptySocket-Blue.png|Blue Socket blue or UI-EmptySocket-Yellow.png|Yellow Socket yellow sockets. Created by Enchanters. Meta Meta gems match UI-EmptySocket-Meta.png|Socket meta sockets. These gems have special requirements that must be met for the gem's bonus to activate. For example, in order to gain the benefits of a Destructive Skyfire Diamond there must be a minimum of 5 red gems between all the items currently equipped on the character. It should be noted that gems which match multiple socket colors can fulfill meta gem requirements for any color they match. For example, if a meta gem needs 3 red and 2 yellow to activate, 3 orange gems can activate this gem. Also, a gem does not have to match its socket to contribute to a meta gem; therefore, the player may choose to lose an item's gem bonus in order to activate the meta gem's bonus. As mentioned at the top of this article, so far, only high-end helms have meta sockets. Notes * Multi-colored gems will match either of their colors when socketed. For example, an orange gem can be used to active an item bonus with a red or yellow socket. * Multi-colored gems will count toward both of their colors when activating a meta gem. For example, a meta gem that requires 5 red and 5 yellow gems can be activated with 5 orange gems. * You can replace a gem already socketed in an item with another one, destroying only the gems you are replacing. * A gem does not have to match its socket color to count toward a meta gems bonus. AddOns * GemList - An addon that allows people to whisper !gemlist stat to get a list of gems matching that criteria (such as red, blue, crit, stam, etc) that the Jewelcrafter can craft. * GemHelper - An addon that functions as a searchable/filterable complete database of all 140 gems available in the game and where to get them. If you are a Jewelcrafter, you can also craft directly from this addon with additional options such as "Have Materials" and the ability to replace the default JC UI. External Links Category:Gems Category:Game Terms